viaje para reparar el pasado
by stella8299
Summary: En una galaxia muy muy lejana...durante la batalla en la base Starkiller y su pelea con Kylo Ren Rey viaja al pasado durante las guerras clon para salvar a la familia Skywalker y su tiempo de las garras de la SINIESTRA PRIMERA ORDEN, mientras descubre mas sobre su pasado y entrena para convertirse en una Jedi, con la ayuda de su nuevo maestro... "ESTOS SON TUS PRIMEROS PASOS".
1. Chapter 1

Hola fanáticos de Star Wars, aquí traigo una historia que he tenido en mi cabeza desde hace meses y finalmente la he comenzado, por supuesto de mi tema favorito viajes en el tiempo espero les guste y me dejen comentarios por favor

 **Cap. 1.-Perturbacion de la fuerza.**

Las guerras clónicas aun no llegan a su fin y los separatistas no parecen querer ceder, el senado ha nombrado canciller a Palpatin y los jedi continúan liberando planetas de la opresión de los separatistas, ahora mismo una nave de batalla comandada por el capitán Rex, los generales Kenobi y Skywalker y la Padawan Ahsoka Tanno se dirigen a el bloqueo de Alderaan para restaurar el comercio en el planeta y evitar que se unan a los separatistas.

—Es una situación crítica, los separatistas quieren que Alderaan se una a ellos o mantendrán el bloqueo para que los ciudadanos mueran de hambre—dijo el senador Organa a los presentes a través de un holograma en la nave de batalla

—es el estilo de los separatistas, amenazar para conseguir apoyo—comento Obi-Wan pensativo

—sí, hemos tenido una asamblea los hemos rechazado pero no parecen querer rendirse, tienen que ayudarnos, Alderaan es un mundo pacifico no tenemos como defendernos—dijo el senador con preocupación

—ayudaremos, quitaremos el bloqueo muy pronto, senador Organa—dijo firmemente Anakin, y el holograma desapareció, Anakin, Obi-Wan, Ahsoka y el capitán Rex dirigieron su atención a planos holográficos

—Que sugieren generales—pregunto Rex cortando el silencio que pronto se había formado

— ¿Ahsoka?—pregunto Anakin después de un momento dirigiendo su atención a su Padawan.

—será arriesgado hay demasiadas naves, si tan solo hubiera un modo de desactivar los radares les impedirían atacar—comento Ahsoka tratando de pensar algo mejor.

Ahsoka, Anakin y Obi-Wan fueron invadidos por una extraña sensación, un escalofrió difícil de describir algo no andaba bien

— ¿Se encuentran bien?—pregunto Rex observando las extrañas reacciones de los tres jedi.

—No lo sé, hay algo en la fuerza—dijo Ahsoka comenzando a recuperarse

—Es extraño, como una perturbación en la fuerza —añadió Obi-Wan

—Algo no anda bien—dijo Anakin levantándose de pronto —hay algo en la nave, tengo que investigar-.

—yo me encargo maestro—Ahsoka se levanto de inmediato y saco su sable de luz –Tienen que planear la estrategia. —dijo y comenzó a caminar a la salida.

—Ahsoka—dijo Anakin antes de que su Padawan saliera, Ahsoka volteo al instante –ten cuidado—dijo, Ahsoka asintió y salió rápidamente.

Ahsoka camino por los corredores de la nave mirando con cuidado cada esquina con su sable de luz en mano lista para atacar si era necesario

— ¿quien anda ahí? —pregunto Ahsoka mientras caminaba, prontamente escucho un pitido de respuesta

— ¿Arturito?—pregunto Ahsoka mientras vio salir al pequeño robot —¿Qué haces aquí?.

El droide pito en respuesta — ¿dices que hay alguien en la nave?—pregunto y el droide asintió y pito nuevamente como confirmación. —guíame dónde.

Ante las últimas palabras el droide comenzó a andar seguido de una preocupada Ahsoka, finalmente doblaron en una esquina y Arturito se detuvo.

— ¿Por qué te de…?—dijo Ahsoka sin ser capaz de terminar al levantar la mirada y ver en el suelo a una muchacha desmayada

—está bien… no creo que ella debería estar aquí—dijo Ahsoka con tono de voz preocupado mientras se debatía en que hacer y Arturito solo la miraba. —pero parece herida… tal vez deba ayudarla… después de todo eso es lo que hacen los jedi. Se decidió finalmente y le hecho un ultimo vistazo a Arturito —no creo que nos haga daño ¿verdad?.

Arturito pito en respuesta y Ahsoka se acerco a la muchacha con cuidado asegurándose de tener su sable cerca por si acaso

—tiene signos vitales, pero necesita un androide medico urgentemente—dijo Ahsoka revisando el pulso de la chica, pronto se giro a Arturito — ¿podrías buscar a los maestros? Dijo. Arturito pito y salió rápidamente

—Ahsoka ¿segura que no averiguaste nada más?—pregunto Obi-Wan a la Padawan mientras un impaciente Anakin recorría el ala medica en círculos.

—eso es todo maestro Kenobi… pero creo que es una Jedi, tenía esto—dijo Ahsoka y le entrego un sable de luz a Obi-Wan

—esto se me hace conocido…—comento Obi-Wan antes de ser interrumpido por el nada paciente Anakin Skywalker

—Tal vez solo lo encontró—dijo llamando la atención de los otros dos —de ser una Jedi o una Padawan deberíamos ser capaces de reconocerla y eso tampoco explicaría el hecho de que literalmente apareció en nuestra nave.

—La fuerza se siente fuerte en ella, no hay duda—añadió Obi-Wan

—Tal vez solo deberíamos esperar a que despierte—comento Ahsoka volviendo su mirada a la joven desconocida la cual vestía ropas color bech y un gran bastón yacía recargado en la pared.

—pero podría tardar horas, y hay un mundo allá afuera que muere de hambre por el bloqueo separatista—comento Anakin con frustración.

—Anakin la paciencia es la clave de todo Jedi—comento su antiguo maestro con clama.

—Además no tendremos que esperar mucho, ya está despertando—dijo Ahsoka para evitar una discusión entre ambos maestros, ambos Jedi voltearon al instante.

La muchacha comenzó a moverse con cuidado y a abrir los ojos lentamente acoplándose a la luz hasta que los abrió de golpe y se levanto de la camilla con rapidez —¡FINN!.

—Tranquila—dijo Ahsoka con rapidez al ver la reacción de la muchacha —estas herida.

— ¿Dónde está Finn? y ¿Chewbaccka? ¿Qué paso con la base Starkiller? ¿Dónde estoy? —pregunto con rapidez incorporándose en la camilla.

—bueno… no sé como contestarte la mayoría de tus preguntas pero estas en la nave de batalla de los Jedi, cerca de Alderaan—dijo Obi-Wan con amabilidad

—es imposible los Jedi están extintos, solo queda uno, Luke Skywalker —dijo rápidamente Rey sin notar la reacción de desconcierto de los presentes principalmente de Anakin. —tengo que volver a Starkiller, debe haber explotado, tengo que encontrar a mis amigos—dijo, salió de la camilla con rapidez, tomo su bastón y se quedo quieta un momento — ¿dónde está el sable? .

—E... espera—dijo Ahsoka saliendo del shock. —A que te refieres con los Jedi extintos—pregunto.

—todo el mundo lo sabe—dijo con sencillez.

— ¿Y quien eres tú?—pregunto Anakin

—Rey—dijo únicamente.

—bien ahora exactamente como llegaste aquí— continuo Anakin interrogando.

—no lo sé, solo recuerdo mi lucha contra el monstruo en mascarado, mi amigo herido y de pronto he acabado aquí—dijo Rey con tristeza recordando su lucha contra el monstruo y la muerte de Han Solo.

—Qué extraño—fue lo único que Ahsoka fue capaz de pronunciar, Obi-Wan se decidió a continuar —mmm… Rey eres una Jedi? —

—No… acabo de descubrir que soy sensible a la fuerza hace unas pocas horas—dijo con sinceridad, —les he resuelto su preguntas pero ¿quiénes son ustedes?.

—lamento eso, yo soy Obi-Wan Kenobi, ella es la Padawan Ahsoka Tanno y el es...—los presento Obi-Wan antes de ser interrumpido por Anakin

—yo soy Anakin Skywalker creo que debes haber confundido lo de ese tal Luke—dijo Anakin con un tono algo arrogante haciendo que Obi-Wan y Ahsoka rodaran los ojos ante su comportamiento.

—Pero… eso es imposible—dijo Rey sin dar crédito a le que acababa de escuchar —no hay mas Jedi desde hace años…. Y ustedes… el general Kenobi murió hace años. Decía mas para si que para ellos, dejando a los tres en Shock nuevamente en especial Obi-Wan.

—hay algo muy mal aquí—comento con un suspiro de tristeza Ahsoka.

—lo que tendremos que hacer será llevarte ante el consejo Jedi para informar al maestro Yoda y al maestro Windo—comento Obi-Wan tratando de no pensar mucho en porque ella pensaba que estaba muerto.

—Eso ya no será necesario maestro Kenobi—se escucho una voz detrás de ellos, todos voltearon al instante para ver un holograma detrás de ellos en donde se encontraban el maestro Yoda y el maestro Windo.

—Maestros—dijeron los tres Jedi con una leve inclinación a modo de saludo, la cual es respondida por los dos hologramas.

—La perturbación en la fuerza veo encontraron —dijo Yoda dirigiendo su vita hacia la muchacha —fuerte en la fuerza veo eres. Dime ¿de dónde vienes?.

—Jakuu—contesto Rey simplemente

—bueno, no es como si los Jedi suelan buscar nuevos aprendices en mundos desérticos como ese y Tatooine— comento Anakin con cierto enfado hacia los maestros.

—Anakin—le regaño Obi-Wan pacientemente mientras Ahsoka rodaba los ojos ante el comportamiento infantil de su maestro.

— ¿Qué?... es cierto—dijo Anakin con indignación. Ahsoka se decidió a hablar para evitar más comportamiento infantil de parte de su maestro y se dirigió al maestro Yoda —maestro Yoda, ella dice que no hay jedi, que están extintos no creo que solo haya viajado de su mundo o lo que sea que sea la base Starkiller hasta aquí.

—Que sugiere Padawan Tanno—pregunto Windo

—yo creo que…. No sé si sea posible —empezó Ahsoka sin saber cómo explicar su teoría —creo que viene del futuro—soltó de repente

—Los viajes en el tiempo son imposibles, nunca se ha visto nada así—dijo Windo con calma

—para la fuerza nada imposible es—dijo Yoda tranquilamente y nuevamente se dirigió a Rey — ¿ año de qué vienes?.

—Así que la batalla de Endor no ha ocurrido—dijo Rey para sí misma, —…. Supongo que de… tal vez cerca de 50 años de la guerra de los clones?.

—Eso significa que en menos de 50 años no habrá más Jedi—comento Anakin con preocupación.

—conocer el futuro peligroso puede ser, pero en algunos casos beneficioso—interrumpió Yoda, y todos lo miraron con atención, Yoda se dirigió a Rey—La fuerza traído ha, razón debe haber, la fuerza casualidad no hace recordar deben.

—Entonces la fuerza me trajo aquí por alguna razón—dijo Rey comprendiendo las palabras del maestro.

—comprender esto debemos, en el consejo Jedi lo discutiremos—razono Yoda y se dirigió a los tres jedi y a Rey — Rescatar Alderaan debemos y luego esto resolvernos.

—Así lo haremos, maestro—contesto Obi-Wan firmemente y los hologramas desaparecieron.

—Andando hay un mundo que salvar—dijo Anakin de mejor ánimo y se dirigió a la puerta seguido de Obi-Wan.

—Volveremos pronto Rey—dijo Ahsoka y comenzó a alejarse siguiendo a los maestros.

—Yo no pienso quedarme—dijo Rey frustrada poniendo su bastón tras su espalda mientras salía del ala medica siguiendo a los otros

—supongo que nos vendría bien una ayuda extra—dijo Obi-Wan simplemente logrando que Rey se alegrara.

— ¿Qué? Pero ni siquiera tiene entrenamiento—comento Anakin de brazos cruzados algo molesto.

—Tú tampoco lo tenías cuando salvamos Navoo—le rebatió Obi-Wan y Anakin se molesto más hasta que finalmente se resigno —de acuerdo—

—Creo que necesitaras esto—dijo Obi-Wan lanzándole a Rey el sable de Luz que hasta el momento había tenido en sus manos.


	2. Chapter 2

Hola, he regresado y aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de esta historia, lamento la narrativa, pero tenia planeado convertir esta historia en un cómic, creo que se me da mas dibujar que escribir pero bueno aquí esta la historia espero dejen comentarios me anima mucho leerlos, sin mas que decir Que la Fuerza los acompañe

 **Capitulo 2.-Rescate a Alderaan**

Los Separatistas han puesto un bloqueo en el planeta Alderaan para que el senador Organa acepte su petición de que el planeta se una a ellos, mientras tanto los Generales Kenobi, Skywalker y la Padawan Ahsoka Tanno se dirigen al rescate, pero antes de llegar una Jedi del futuro sin entrenamiento ha aparecido en medio de la nave, ahora antes de volver a Corunscant deberán rescatar a Alderaan de las garras de los Separatistas.

—Yo sugiero que una elite de cazas destruya los cañones para asegurar el pase de nuestra nave de combate y destruir con mayor facilidad sus naves—decía Anakin con gran confianza mientras observaban un holograma de las naves enemigas y sus posibles ofensivas

—me parece muy arriesgado, nadie excepto tu podría pasar los láser, es demasiado complicado—comento Ahsoka con preocupación al observar en el holograma las maniobras a realizar

—Pero no hay otra opción—dijo Anakin triunfante

—Si la hay—dijo Rey llamando la atención del grupo

—Qué sugieres Rey—pregunto Obi-Wan, pensando en alguna otra estrategia

—si se envía a la elite de cazas se perderían al menos la mitad, son modelos rápidos pero no lo suficiente, además no son muy buenos sus escudos por lo que obtendrían muchos daños en muy poco tiempo y no llegarían a tiempo para destruir ni la mitad de los cañones—respondió Rey con confianza sorprendiendo a los presentes por sus conocimientos de los cazas —no se necesita toda lo flota, únicamente se necesita un caza.

— ¡un caza! Debes estar bromeando—dijo Anakin sorprendido, ni siquiera con su habilidad de piloto sería posible destruir tantos cañones enemigos —nos destruirán mucho antes de que acabemos con sus cañones.

—No iremos por los cañones— dijo con simpleza Rey y se acerco al holograma donde amplio la nave de batalla —Este es un nave de batalla AT-AT al parecer no cambiara en unos años, es una nave poderosa que podría ser capaz de causar muchos daños a esta, lo que sugiero es un caza, el caza solo tiene que esquivar los láser, nada complicado.

—Nada complicado ¿de verdad?—comento Ahsoka sorprendida por la confianza de Rey ante un panorama de más de 50 naves disparando a un pequeño caza.

—He huido de peores situaciones—comento ella con simpleza, para proseguir con su explicación, amplio el modelo de la nave y señalo una pequeña abertura —aquí está la entrada, una unidad R2 podría abrirla desde afuera.

—sí, si, si infiltrarnos en la nave suena interesante pero, como planeas que no hagan una alerta cuando un androide nos vea— comento Anakin, señalando el único posible fallo del plan de Rey.

—Fácil, esta nave cuenta con unos conductos de ventilación lo suficientemente amplios para que una persona pueda pasar, aquí—dijo señalando el holograma —conozco como llegar directamente a la sala de control, ya en la sala se desactivan los radares de toda la flota y atacamos—concluyo

—Eso es… brillante—dijo Rex ante aquel plan.

—salvo por la primera parte lo demás no suena complicado—comento Ahsoka sorprendida por el brillante plan de la chica del futuro.

— ¿Cómo sabes todo eso?—pregunto Obi-Wan amablemente.

—soy chatarrera he aprendido todo sobre naves—comento Rey encogiéndose de hombros —además he vivido literalmente en un AT-AT toda mi vida lo conozco como la palma de mi mano.

—bien ahora ¿quien irá a desactivar los radares?—pregunto Obi-Wan ya que el plan había sido decidido con los comentarios aprobatorios de todos menos de Anakin quien parecía frustrado

—Yo iré, no será difícil pasar los laser—comento Anakin, aunque no estaba del todo seguro pero no quería que Rey le ganara nuevamente

— ¿Rey puedes ir con Anakin?, tu sabes cómo llegar a la sala de comando—pidió Obi-Wan causando que Anakin se enojara nuevamente

—Por supuesto—respondió de inmediato Rey, Anakin salió rumbo al caza y volteo una última vez dirigiéndose a Rey —yo piloteo—dijo y finalmente se fue, dejando a Rey atrás

—tranquila, solo está un poco molesto creo que heriste su ego, ya estará bien—dijo Ahsoka con tranquilidad mientras ambas caminaban al caza.

—Bien nos vemos Ahsoka—sonrió Rey y subió a la parte de atas del caza donde ya esperaba Anakin.

—Que la fuerza los acompañe—dijo Obi-Wan mientras se cerraban las capsulas de la nave.

—Andando—dijo Anakin oprimiendo un botón y despegando la nave saliendo de la gran nave de batalla.

Cerca de Rey se encontraba una unidad R2 de color azul la cual emitió algunos pitidos en forma de saludo.

—Así que tú eres Arturito, he escuchado historias sobre ti, nunca creí que fueran verdad—dijo Rey amistosamente y el droide emitió nuevos pitidos.

—Así que… ¿de que peores situaciones has escapado?—pregunto Anakin mientras piloteaba el caza

—bueno… escape de Jakuu en un pedazo de chatarra con un androide y un ex soldado de asalto seguidos por una flota completa de soldados imperiales comandados por el monstruo enmascarado—comento Rey simplemente como si fuera lo más normal del mundo

— ¿Que son los soldados imperiales? y ¿Quién es el monstruo enmascarado?—pregunto Anakin interesado en la historia del exitoso escape de Rey

— ¡Cuidado ya nos han detectado!—señalo Rey al ver un par de láser que venían directo hacia ellos, inmediatamente Anakin tomo acción evasiva — ¡suelta la artillería!— ordenó—esto será más difícil de lo que pensé—comento por lo bajo, Rey comenzó a disparar dándole a un cañón pero sin causar ningún daño considerable

—tienen demasiados escudos no podemos dañarlos—comento Anakin mientras se las arreglaba para que ningún laser los golpeara de lleno.

—tal vez nosotros no pero si entre ellos —dijo Rey mientras seguía lanzando láseres

—engañar al enemigo, buen plan—reconoció Anakin y giro la nave, se las arreglo para pilotear hasta estar lo bastante cerca de un cañón del que ya se veía salir un laser

— ¡Anakin te van a atacar!—se escucho la voz preocupada de Obi-Wan por el comunicador

—Aun no—dijo Anakin quedándose quieto en la posición mientras el laser estaba por salir

— ¡Anakin!—

— ¡Maestro! —

Gritaron Obi-Wan y Ahsoka respectivamente y Anakin permanecía sin moverse

—Casi—Susurro Rey sin dejar de observar el laser que acababa de salir y se acercaba velozmente, mientras también llegaban otros dos laser de los lados y tres de atrás.

— ¡Ahora!—gritaron Rey y Anakin cuando los laser estaban lo suficientemente cerca, Anakin movió la nave hasta que quedara completamente vertical y la movió hacia arriba de los laser rápidamente, mientras los laser chocaran contra cada cañón causando grandes daños

— ¡LO LOGRAMOS!—gritaron Rey y Anakin feliz mienta al ver seis cañones destruidos

—Bien hecho Anakin, pero eso fue muy peligroso, aunque debo reconocer que fue una excelente estrategia—reconoció Obi-Wan por el transmisor felicitando a Anakin quien le dirigió una mirada a Rey —No toda la gloria es mía, Rey tuvo la idea yo solo la ejecute—dijo. Rey sonrió feliz por el reconocimiento

—Vaya Skywinky dando crédito a otros, creí que nunca pasaría—comento Ahsoka divertida sabiendo perfectamente que su maestro nunca le daba el crédito por sus ideas, esto debía ser un milagro.

—que te puedo decir sabionda estoy lleno de sorpresas—comento Anakin con suficiencia mientras esquivaba nuevos láser

—y ahí está el Anakin que todos conocemos—comento Obi-Wan causando las risas de todos menos de Anakin.

—Nos acercamos a la nave, pronto abordaremos—dijo Rey atrayendo la atención de todos nuevamente a la misión

—bien, aborden la nave, esperaremos su señal para comenzar el ataque—dijo Obi-Wan y la señal se corto cuando aterrizaron en el hangar.

—No fue tan complicado, ¿Arturito puedes abrir la?—pidió Anakin una vez fuera de la nave y se dirigió a Rey estaba arreglando algo en el asiento del piloto — ¿Qué estás haciendo?—

—usaremos el caza de señuelo, he puesto las coordenadas de Aldeeran, pensaran que los pasamos para llegar al planeta y no nos buscaran aquí adentro—dijo Rey terminando de introducir las coordenadas y bajando de un salto del caza mientras este se ponía en marcha nuevamente para llamar la atención de los droides.

—Ingenioso funcionara—dijo Anakin mientras Arturito terminaba de abrir la puerta—andando—

—Son los Jedi—dijo un droide al otro lado de la ya abierta puerta del hangar con una pistola laser en mano preparándose para atacar

—Oh no—susurro Anakin sacando su sable de luz listo para destruir al droide antes de que pusiera en alerta a toda la flota, pero Rey se le adelanto

—No hay ningún intruso—dijo. Mientras Anakin la miraba impaciente y extrañado ante su comentario hacia el droide

—No hay ningún intruso—repitió el droide dejando sorprendido a ambos — es incluso mas fácil que los soldados imperiales. susurro para sí Rey para continuar con una nueva orden —Suelta el arma.

—Suelto el arma—repitió el droide y soltó su pistola laser.

—Sal de aquí—dijo nuevamente Rey

—Salgo de aquí—repitió el droide y se fue sin una sola palabra más

—Bien—dijo Rey con satisfacción tomando la pistola laser, nunca se sabe cuándo se puede necesitar.

— ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—pregunto Anakin aun perplejo al ver que el droide había doblado en una esquina.

—Nuevas habilidades—dijo encogiéndose de hombros mientras sujetaba su sable, el cual sostuvo un momento y después de suspirar lo encendió revelando un sable azul al igual que el de Anakin, Rey lo utilizo para hacer un agujero en el techo lo bastante grande para pasar.

—Pero solo lo he visto en Qui-Gon y en Obi-Wan—hablo Anakin sin percatarse de las acciones de Rey, mientras tanto esta se trepó en el techo para llegar al conducto y se dirigió a Anakin que seguía parado ahí.— ¿quieres seguir charlando de mis habilidades o destruir el bloqueo?

— ¿Cómo lo…?—pregunto Anakin mientras Rey comenzaba a alejarse por el conducto del techo y mejor se decidió a imitarla, poco después logro alcanzarla no mucho más adelante.

— ¿Cómo los controlaste?—pregunto Anakin retomando el tema de los droides, no quería quedarse sin una respuesta.

—No lo sé—respondió Rey mientras doblaban una esquina con Anakin siguiéndola de cerca— aprendí a hacerlo cuando me capturaron, fui prisionera en la base Starkiller, y tenía que salir de ahí antes de otro interrogatorio, cuando llego uno de los soldados imperiales le ordene que me soltara y dejara su arma y simplemente obedeció—.

—impresionante y ¿porque te capturaron?—pregunto Anakin con interés

—Bueno… al parecer la Primera Orden como se hacen llamar al igual que la resistencia quieren encontrar la última pieza del mapa que lleva a Luke Skywalker, yo vi el mapa y querían extraerme la información —respondió Rey comprendiendo lo mucho que había cambiado su vida al conocer a BB-8

—Y quién es ese tal Luke Skywalker, y por qué se apellida igual que yo—pregunto Anakin finalmente después de estárselo preguntándose desde que escucho ese nombre por primera vez.

—No lo sé, hasta hace un poco tiempo lo creía una leyenda —respondió Rey y añadió —pero debido al tiempo en el futuro bien podría ser tu hijo.

— ¿mi… hijo?—Anakin se quedo paralizado al escuchar el comentario de Rey, simplemente eso no podía pasar.

—Ahora que lo pienso, cuando el sable me llamo, Maz Kanata me dijo que este sable perteneció a Luke Skywalker y a su padre—dijo Rey deteniéndose para mirar el sable y se lo extendió a Anakin quien lo tomo y lo observo con detenimiento

—No puede ser… es… mi sable— dijo sosteniendo ambos sables en sus manos, eran idénticos salvo que el de Rey parecía mucho mas gastado —no es posible ¿verdad?—.

—Llegamos—dijo Rey observando por una rejilla la sala de comando —ahora solo tenemos que desactivar el comunicador así no podrán pedir refuerzos—dijo señalando un panel de control

—Eso déjaselo al Jedi—dijo Anakin tratando de concentrarse nuevamente en la misión, estiro su mano y utilizando la fuerza logro desactivar los comunicadores bajando una palanca sin que nadie lo notara —todo listo ¿ahora?—

—Necesito una distracción—dijo Rey simplemente y de inmediato Anakin le devolvió el sable y empuño el suyo y logro hacer un agujero cayendo de pie tras los droides

—Es un Jedi—dijo uno de ellos y todos voltearon al instante y comenzaron los disparos que fueron esquivados a la perfeccion por Anakin con ayuda de su sable de luz

—Perfecto—dijo Rey bajando del conducto y dirigiéndose con sigilo a los comandos, con una llave abrió la mesa de comando encontrándose con muchos cables de diferentes colores —hora de ser chatarrera—dijo y comenzó a desconectar algunos cables y reconectar otro es diferentes lugares

—Allá esta otra—dijo uno de los droides lanzando un laser que Rey apenas pudo esquivar, Anakin se encardo de destruir al droide rápidamente con su sable mientras peleaba con otros más

—Todo hecho—dijo Rey uniéndose a la pelea

—Que bien comenzaba a aburrirme—dijo Anakin y destruyo más droides, en poco tiempo los droides estaban destruidos

— ¡Lo logramos!—dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo y Rey fue a los comandos

—Nave Jedi todo listo para el ataque, los radares fueron neutralizados—dijo Rey hablando por el recién conectado comunicador

—Excelente ya empezábamos a preocuparnos—se escucho la voz de Obi-Wan — ¿tienen como regresar?—

—usaremos una capsula de escape nos vemos en Alderaan —dijo Anakin tranquilamente.

—Bien—dijo Obi-Wan y se dirigió a sus tropas —ya escucharon señores vamos a terminar el trabajo de Rey y Anakin—dijo y la comunicación se corto.

—Regresemos a los hangares—dijo Anakin caminando hacia la puerta de la sala de comando seguido por Rey,

De repente la puerta se abrió por si sola dejando ver a un hombre vestido completamente de negro con armadura y sin casco dejando ver la cara de un hombre de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color empuñando un sable de luz roja —Sabia que te encontraría aquí chatarrera—dijo

—Oh oh—fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Rey al ver al sujeto que le había quitado la vida a su propio padre, Han Solo y que poco después había herido de gravedad a Finn.


End file.
